plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Plants Vs Zombies
Made by: Cattails are the best End of the war 31 December 2222 Peashooter: Eh? Zombies again? It,s 22nd Century already! Torchwood: I agree with you. Dave: Hold on guys. Gatling Pea: How to defeat em. Peashooter: Look! A Zombie ate Cob Cannon. Sunflower: What are we gonna do now? Dave: Instead of defending my home, we,ll attack them instead! Peashooter: What?! Flower Pots: I agree. Twin Sunflower: Me too! Scaredy-shroom: Me three! Repeater: Me four! Peashooter: I guess we don,t have any other choice. Dave then talk about the stratergies Dave: Wall-nuts will go and bait them. Scaredy-shroom will headshot baited zombies. Then the others go to behind Zomboss's castle, wait me there. And Scaredy-shroom MUST be brave. Scaredy-shroom: Kay. Dave: And if you safe from killes by zombies, follow the others. Satellites and Lobbed-shot will ensured your safety from here. They will use Spy Drone. If Drone Zombie comes, smash ,em. Don,t always depend to the L.S.P., you also need to ensure your safety yourself. Wall-nut: Jesters? Dave: Fume-shroom. Wall-nut: Jacks? Dave: Magnet-shroom. Wall-nut: If he die? Dave: He never die if you protect him. Wall-nut: If Zomboss spot us while waiting for you? Dave: EMPeach. Gatling Pea: Move! They go straight to Mile's house. Miles: What is this. Dave: End of PVZ. Miles: Kay. Also, there,s a bunch of humans captured in WinterMelon's house. Dave: Where is he? Miles: He ran far far away in the galaxy. Dave: There are zombies there? Miles: Yes, a bear named GummyBear is a zombie bear. Dave: We,ll kill him. Miles: No! Don,t. Dave: You love your brain? Miles: Yes, but zombies will turn into human when exposed to salt. Dave: Salt?! So that,s why so many humans in front of my house every time in the night i put salts outside. Peashooter: Thanks, Racoon. Miles: I,m a Fox! Not racoon! Dave: We'll go. Miles: Don,t forget to bring salts. Dave: Ok. When they go to Melon's house, a bunch of zombies came.'' Wall-nut baites them and Scaredy-shroom shoots them. '' Dave: Move! Dave: Wait,a minute. There,s something weong here. Ahh! The house Miles told is actually Zomboss's Castle. Meanwhile Zomboss: Grrr... Drones! Get them. Drones: Are are. Suddenly A Pikachu appears. Pikachu: Pika? Zomboss: Get out! Pikachu: Pikapi Dave... Dave: Here i come! Look! Drones! Magnet-shroom: They are to fast to trampled. Eh? Who,s that. A Repeater shoots bombs Dave: Who are you? Iamarepeater: My name is Iamarepeater. Just call me A Repeater. Dave: What are you doing here, A Repeater? A Repeater: Help you. Dave: Let,s get inside. 'Suddenly, Zomboss come out Dave: You!!! Grrrr... This is the end for you. Zomboss: You the one who maked me fired. George: Almost it. Suddenly,''Dave pushed him'' George: Argh! Pea! Dave: I disturbed you? Sorry. Dave runs away. '''Suddenly,''Mr. Boss came. Boss: Where are my Pea! George: Err. Sorry Boss. Boss: You,re fired! George: No! Zomboss: That what happens. Dave: Grr... Dave and Zomboss activate their lightsaber Dave: Aarrgghh!! '''Phew! Chias Thaw Zomboss uded force push to push Dave. Dave: No! Zomboss: You die now! '''Zomboss''throws lightsaber' Suddenly Kaboom! Zomboss: What is this? A Repeater: Looking for you,re lightsaber? Zomboos: You Lamarepeater! A Repeater: Stop calling me Lamarepeater. Or else... Zomboss: Or else what? Dave: Eat this! Throws salt at Zomboss Zomboss: This can,t be! Peashooter: Why he is collapsing instead of turned normal. Dave: I suddenly realised. Zomboss is the first zombie to appear! The first zombie to appear will collapsed by his weakness! Zomboss: I admit you,re right. But, forgive me!! Dave: Nooo!!!!!! Dave uses his lightsaber to chop Zomboss Dave falls Dave: Argh! Peashooter: Guys! Assemble! Dave is dying! Other: What?! Miles: This can,t be. Dave: Forget me, i will not return forever. Dave dies Peashooter: Dave? Dave? All: Nooooooo!!!!!! The end... Trivia *It resembles Star Wars cuz it has jedi battle and when Miles said: He ran far far away in the galaxy *It also resembles One Piece. In that anime, zombie's weakness is salt. Category: Pikachi's fanfic